


the dog’s occupation

by seakicker



Series: a certain greedy royal’s tales of inulgence [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise, Princess/Butler, Teasing, Voyeurism, hopefully the extra smut makes up for it, this is late yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: At the end of the day, someone always gets you to themselves- and this time, it’s Ryuji’s turn to occupy your evening.





	the dog’s occupation

**Author's Note:**

> does ryuji remind anyone else of a dog? wwww 
> 
> anyway.... RYUJI IS HERE!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> the much-anticipated yusuke chapter is next, then mishima (as a request), and then either one fivesome gangbang chapter or two different threesome chapters! i haven’t decided yet www

Your mother always said beats a bad day to the curb better than a nice, hot bath in the evening- especially one prepared in advance with all the bath salts, candles, floating flower petals, and lavender body oil you could ask for.

Such delicacy and artistry was almost uncharacteristic of Ryuji- your easily most boorish, brash, outgoing, and somewhat crude butler. He never really did pay attention to the details- hence why Yusuke stole his place as the one to dress you in the mornings after a particularly embarrassing hairstyling incident- but this was exceptionally something to marvel at.

The dim, candle-light scene was stunning; soft red rose petals floating on the surface of the bath water, the smell of jasmine and vanilla hanging in the air like the smell after rain,  
the sweet iced tea prepared for you to sip while you bathe. You were even more shocked at how it was already prepared for you when you returned, despite not seeing Ryuji for hours, so how did he know your day was less than optimal?

It’s simple, of course: as a butler to his dearest lady, his job is to keep you content- it doesn’t take a genius to realize that his princess isn’t feeling the best when she doesn’t wave at him as she passed by. There’s a difference between recognizing when his darling princess is in distress and making sure your hair is perfectly styled with every “last pin in its proper place”, or whatever Yusuke says. Ryuji’s not much of an art man: he doesn’t spend his time painting, sewing, or singing; rather, he spends his time cooking for his princess, keeping her health in check with exercise, and maintaining her wellbeing with baths and body oil to keep your skin smooth and healthy.

Your cheeks grew red as you recollected memories of Ryuji’s caring gestures in your mind as you slipped your body into the hot water, your movements displacing the rose petals around your calves. He truly does love you- as both a butler and as a man- but he worries he lacks the dictionary to shower you with affectionate praise. Oh well- you’ve always believed Ryuji’s selfless actions speak louder than his words (even if he is easily your loudest butler).

A soft knock on the door pulls you from your thoughts- your mind immediately finds itself pulled into stressful thoughts- is it your parents with another task? A maid with bad news?

“Hey, can I come in?” Ryuji asks from behind the bathroom door. The familiar voice puts your worries to rest, and you sigh with relief and sink your body down further into the tub. “Uh, I mean, is it okay if I enter, my princess?”

You giggle at his correction- Ryuji’s never had the best of manners or the most eloquent speech, but you firmly believe these qualities just make him more charming, especially when his actions speak where his words cannot.

“Come in, Ryuji,” You reply, and he opens the bathroom door and enters.

You don’t bother to try and hide your body from his gaze- your butlers have all seen you naked, although some more intimately than others, of course- and Ryuji can’t help but let his gaze wander over your glistening skin and your soft curves. God, Goro would kill him if he saw how openly Ryuji was gawking at you right now.

But could he blame him? There’s just nothing sexier than his sweetest princess doused in water, her hair up in a messy bun with flower petals sticking to her shoulders and winding down her torso.

“Yeah, I had to ask Yusuke for a bit of help with those,” He admits. “I don’t know anything about flowers or making a scene “aesthetically pleasing” or whatever he said.” He laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, thank you for it,” You reply. “It’s perfect. Seriously.”

“Man, it’s been a while since I’ve been praised. Usually, I just keep gettin’ Akechi’s shit when I mess something up,” He laughs. “But no thanks needed, princess. I’m just doin’ my job.” _Oh, and I’m trying to show you how much I desire you and how much I love you through my actions. No big deal._

He draws closer to you so he’s standing almost directly above you, a soft smile on his face.

“But anyway... I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, princess. That’s all I want to see, ya know? It makes me happy to see you happy.” He pauses. “God, that’s cheesy. I really sound like that damn art freak when I say such cheesy crap.”

“But it’s true, right?” You tease, arching your back and stretching. The action only serves to draw Ryuji’s attention to your bust, and he’s absolutely positive you’re doing it on purpose- he knows that his sweet, elegant little princess is secretly quite the lecherous little thing.

“God, you’re pretty,” Ryuji says, his eyes tracing over the petals stuck to your breasts- if he was more knowledge in art, he’d compliment you on how you look just like a woman from some fancy oil painting. “So damn cute. No wonder you’ve got us tripping over nothin’ for you. I mean, such a cute princess paired with such a sexy body... Damn, what am I even saying? Ignore that.”

God, the things you do to him. You never fail to make him sputter the truth out and make a fool of himself.

You only smile wider and get up from your seated position, and Ryuji swallows hard as his eyes follow the droplets running down the soft swells of your breasts, over the soft curve of your waist, and down between your thighs.

“Damn it, you’re gonna kill me,” He mutters, licking his lips. Damn you for being so incredibly seductive- he’s already hard and nobody’s done anything- you’re just far too sexy and far too good at riling him up with the most innocent smile and the most normal postures. “Ya know, when I heard from Akira that you’re a little more... needy than most princesses, I had no idea you wanted it this badly.”

Ryuji offers a hand to help you out of the tub before walking you over to the bath stool and the faucet, where he fills a bucket for you.

“I mean, what would everyone think if they knew their proper little princess (Y/N) is secretly a spoiled little whore? Just being looked at while you’re naked and bathing is enough to get you goin’, huh?” His words send shivers down your spine, especially his new little nickname for you- it’s just so _different_ than your actual title that it’s beyond delightful to hear. “I just came in here to check on my princess- ya know, proper butler duties- and you’re already tempting me into doing you. I guess a bath wasn’t enough to get today’s stress out, huh, princess?”

“It’s your fault, Ryuji,” you say as you grab the bucket and pour it out over your body to wash away the remnants of the petals and the sweet body oil, leaving your skin with a delicate shine in the muted light of the candlelit bathroom. The sight of you dripping wet in such a sexy lighting with such a lovely scent hanging in the air around you is just too goddamn sexy for Ryuji to control himself.

He feels his erection strain against his pants as he watches you rub your hands down your body to further wash yourself off, and he knows better than to hold back- something tells him you want to see a reaction from him, and he’s really in no place to deny your wishes.

So, he slides his pants down to his knees and takes ahold of his hard cock before giving it a quick pump. You smile devilishly over your shoulder at the delicious sound of skin slapping against skin as he strokes himself off to the lewd sight of your body fucking presented for him.

“My my, I guess it’s time to give the audience the show they paid to see,” You laugh with a bold smirk before you run your hands down your chest to grab at your breasts, squeezing them and angling your body towards Ryuji’s greedy gaze.

“Fuck,” he mutters, wishing that your breasts were filling _his_ hands and that _his_ fingers were the ones pinching your nipples and squeezing you. “You really are hot. The others weren’t kidding.”

“Oh, so my little butlers talk about their liege’s body? That’s improper, isn’t it?” You reply.

“You’re the one who’s showing it off for us so eagerly in the first place, so isn’t it your fault?” He retorts. “God, I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve done it to the thought of you. Akira’s descriptions are really detailed, you know. Almost as good as the real thing. He goes on and on about how damn nice your tits are and how amazing you feel when you’ve got your ass hiked up in the air on full display. The thought of you in that position is just too damn sexy to not come to.”

You whimper at his absolutely filthy words, and the thought of your butlers masturbating to you behind closed doors sends blood rushing to your cheeks and shocks down your thighs. It’s just so _immoral_ and so _sexy_ all at once- the thought of men seemingly below you pleasuring themselves to the thought of your body on display for their viewing pleasure.

“I mean, the thoughts were sexy enough, but actually seeing you with your legs spread and your tits on full display is enough to make me cum right now,” Ryuji chuckles breathlessly, his hand pumping faster along his cock.

He grits his teeth when you rub a finger over your clit and moan out for him, your body surprisingly sensitive just from being watched and watching a man please himself to you in return.

“God, enough of this,” He groans, stripping himself completely and walking over towards you. “I can’t take your damn teasing anymore.”

Once he draws over to you, Ryuji stands you up and presses you against the wall of the bathroom, leaning in close and pressing his cock against your soft thighs. One hand stills on your hip to keep you pressed against the wall, Ryuji slides his other hand up your stomach to grab at a breast.

“You’re eager, huh, my princess?” He teases with a heady laugh against your neck, moving the hand on your hipbone to the inside of your thigh to spread your legs open for him.

You only chuckle breathlessly in reply as he grinds himself between the swollen lips of your pussy, grinning when he reattaches his lips to the column of your neck to bite and suck at the skin affectionately. “God, Ryuji.”

He smirks pridefully at the sound of his name leaving your lips in a moan, absolutely delighted at how he can elicit such a filthy sound out of his distinguished princess.

“Ready, princess? I can’t wait any longer, ya know,” Ryuji whispers. “It’s your fault for being too damn sexy. I seriously can’t wait anymore.”

You pull him closer to you by wrapping your arms around his shoulders and rub yourself against him, moaning softly as his dick slides through your slick pussy and over your clit. “Please indulge yourself then, my butler.”

Ryuji laughs again, the sound dissolving into a pleased groan as he fully sheathes himself inside you. “Akira wasn’t kidding,” He pants, pressing his lips sloppily to your cheek. “You’re so tight, my princess. Damn, you’re good. So good.”

He grabs at your thighs and hoists you into his arms before pressing you up against the wall more firmly to keep you supported as he drives his cock into you as deep as he can, eager to please his darling little princess since she asked him so _nicely_ to indulge himself.

“You really are the perfect princess,” He praises. “Polite, cute, smart, proper... all that royalty shit... and you’re damn sexy. God, you’re hot. I’ll fuck you and spoil you the way a princess oughta be treated.”

You moan as he grinds his hipbone against your clit with each thrust, the stimulation sending shivers up your spine and tingling heat down your legs.

“God, I’m lucky to be your butler. Getting to know such a cute princess... being able to kiss her good morning, being able to feed her sweets, being able to fuck her like a spoiled whore... I couldn’t ask for anything more, my princess.” Ryuji smirks, juxtaposing his admiration for you as his master with all his filthy desires for you as a lover.”

“Man, you royals sure are greedy. You guys get whatever you want and it still ain’t enough. That’s why you’re having all your butlers fuck you, right? One cock isn’t enough for our greedy princess, yeah?” He says, hiking you further up the wall to attach his lips to a nipple. He bites and sucks at it as he massages the soft skin of your thighs in his hands, groaning at the feeling of just how soft and warm your body is against his.

“Ryuji,” You whine weakly in protest, biting your lip and tossing your head back as he continues to thrust into you relentlessly. “Don’t...”

“Don’t what? Tell ya the truth? You don’t like hearing that you’re greedy or somethin’?” He says before sliding his tongue around your nipple. “Sorry, princess, but I’m just telling the truth; that such a proper princess is secretly a depraved, greedy little whore who has countless men at her disposal for her own personal pleasure.”

He laughs. “Well, it’s not like we hate helpin’ you out. There’s really nothing better than burying myself in my princess’ little pussy.”

Ryuji starts to tease you more, relishing in the way you squeeze your eyes shut and turn your face away so you don’t have to look at him while he exposes the truth, but he’s starting to get too close to orgasm to keep his thoughts straight. He forgoes the teasing in favor of groaning and pressing open-mouthed kisses and bites all over your breasts and your pert nipples.

Your body spasms against him as he pounds into you, his cock hitting all the spots inside you that make your toes curl and your muscles tighten. “Ryuji, I’m-“

“I know babe, I know,” He replies huskily, laughing lowly at how cute you look when you’re on the brink of losing it- your cheeks flushed, your eyes squeezed shut, your mouth ajar in a loud moan of his name, all of which only serve to make him fall even harder for you.

You come undone, your legs shaking in his hands and your chest arched against his lips, and you squeal his name as you come.

He follows soon after, and as badly as he wants to fill you up with his release, Ryuji reluctantly pulls out to come on the inside of your thighs. He is still your butler after all; not your true lover.

You stay like that, secure in his arms, for a bit longer as he kisses you on the lips sweetly, panting quiet “I love you”s between each kiss. “My princess, I love you.”

You smile into the kiss and sigh as he sets you down on your stool again- thank God, because your legs are close to giving out.

“Is there anything else you need, princess?” Ryuji asks, running a hand through his sweaty hair and smiling at you lazily. Your butlers truly are the cream of the crop.

“Please prepare another bath,” You request. “I have to clean myself up again.”

“Sorry about that,” He laughs in reply, his eyes drinking in how sexy you look with your hips and your thighs covered in his release. “But you look sexy when you’re a mess, you know.”

And then he does as he’s told- he prepares another luxurious, lavender-scented bath for you before kissing you again and taking his leave.

After he dresses himself again and leaves your bedroom with a prideful, satisfied smirk on his face, he curses under his breath when he runs straight into something- or, rather, someone.

“I hope you know that you occupied the princess’ entire evening,” Yusuke says, smoothing his clothes out after he separates himself from Ryuji. “You should be more aware of your position. We, as servants, are in no place to hog the princess’ free time- especially when you only wish to desecrate her with your sin.”

“Man, whatever, Yusuke,” Ryuji groans, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you don’t wanna hog her attention or whatever too.”

“Of course I wish to occupy my beloved princess’ time,” Yusuke replies. “But do not compare us. I wish to spend time with her in a far less animalistic way- you, Ryuji, do not know how to treat such a lady properly.”

“Really? Because she sure sounded like she was enjoying herself,” Ryuji retorts with a cocky grin.

“Love isn’t just about feeling good,” Yusuke groans, furrowing his eyebrows. “Love is art! A gift from the divine goddess Venus herself! The rawest, purest; deepest form of beauty that can only be truly observed between two people lost in the beautiful feeling!” He stops himself.

“... But no matter. Not that I’d expect an uncultured imp like you to understand the artistic depths of love and passion,” He finishes. “Luckily, my beloved princess understands the beauty of such emotions- hence why she agreed to spend tomorrow with me.”

“What? But you just said we’re servants and that we shouldn’t hog her attention or whatever!” Ryuji snaps, imitating Yusuke’s voice when he repeats the latter‘s words.

“Except my occupation of her time will not be a waste,” Yusuke says. “For either of us.”

“I do look forward to showing her my way of expressing my absolute love and adoration tomorrow.” 


End file.
